


【本马达】一个吻

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	【本马达】一个吻

一个昏昏沉沉的下午，本坐在沙发上看书，他的旁边是歪躺着的马特，他的头靠在本肩膀的下方。本拿着书走神，马特的头真的太大了，压在手臂上很重。午后的阳光穿过窗帘落在他们身上，本觉得越来越困了，他打了个哈欠。

马特用一种刚起床又闷又哑的声音说：“你就不能把窗帘拉上吗。我的脸好烫。”

本耸了耸眉毛，放下书去拉窗帘，马特的上半身因为没有支撑物轰然倒塌在沙发上。

“嗷！”马特的头撞到了那本书坚硬的外壳。

“嘿，你还……”本转身，马特正闭着眼睛盘腿坐在沙发上摸自己的头，他的头发很乱，像被人刚刚揉过，本刚刚还有的担心全然散去了，他听见自己的笑声：“stupid……”

马特捶了他一下，本的棒球外套皱了起来，本回击他，两个人打着笑作一团。

马特的重量全放在了本的身上，而本没有支撑住——他们一起摔倒在了地上。没有阳光漏进来的昏暗屋子里，马特摔在本的身上，他的手搭在本的胸口，那里起伏不定，他还可以感受到他稳定的心跳。马特忽然觉得这个角度的本很适合被吻住，他从来没发现本的眼睫毛是这么的长。他的嘴唇一张一合（没有人教过他不要用嘴呼吸吗？），眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，这样的表情根本就是在期待……有一个吻。

……于是他低下头吻住了本。本刚开始有些讶异，马特闭上了眼睛，本看着马特的表情有些发晕——他晕乎乎地顺从了他。他是当然不会反抗他的，更不会拒绝他，马特闭着眼睛想，本，他的弟弟，他的朋友，他在他面前就像一只野兽幼崽对人露出光洁的肚皮。

本摸着他的后脑勺，仿佛在思考要不要按住他的头。马特知道他现在已经无法思考了，他的脑袋像一辆高速运转，或者直接broke down的卡车。本被他吻着，呼吸急促了起来，他开始不知所措地回吻他，但氧气已经不够消耗。马特放开了他。

“还不坏吧？”马特慢吞吞地说，他心里因为有本的反应，其实很有底，但他还是问，“和塞隆比怎么样？”

本脸上露出了气急败坏恼羞成怒又想笑的混合表情，这种表情最后成为了他的标志性假笑，他讽刺道：“啊，我好嫉妒。”


End file.
